This invention relates to fiber-reinforced composites and, more particularly, to metal matrix composites and a method of fabricating fiber-reinforced metal matrix composites.
Metal Matrix composites hold great promise as materials that can provide improved structural rigidity in components with designs governed by strength to weight ratio considerations or which must retain high elastic modulus values at elevated temperatures.
The application of standard composite fabricating techniques to metal matrix composites is limited by the fact that it is difficult to establish sound solid state bonds between fibers and metal matrices, especially under conditions where the fibers cannot be subjected to stretch deformation.